Modern-Cinderella
by spring97oh
Summary: 'Aku Wu Luhan takkan menjadi Cinderella yang lemah dan tertindas seperti dongeng menyedihkan itu. ' /Hunhan fanfiction/


Tittle: Modern-Cinderella  
Author: Spring Oh  
Genre: Romance, Crime  
Rate: M  
Main Pair: HunHan

-

"Aissh.. yang benar saja bahkan belum ada satu tahun setelah kematian eomma.." mata rusa itu menatap geram sang appa yang sungguh tega ingin menikah lagi padahal eommanya belum genap setahun meninggalkannya.

"Lu tolong mengerti appa.. appa menikah lagi juga demi kau Lu appa akan sibuk bekerja .." Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. Entahlah bagaimana menjelaskan kepada anaknya yang keras kepala ini.

"Sudahlah appa tak perlu peduli padaku.. aku bisa mengurusi hidupku sendiri.." Luhan yang geram menggebrak meja dan beranjak pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

"Hey dimana tatakrama mu Wu Luhan.." teriak lelaki paruh baya itu geram dengan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

Luhan hanya menggerutu sepanjang koridor tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang di tujukan ke dirinya. Pagi ini moodnya benar-benar hancur

"Hey Lu.. kemari.." baru Luhan sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dia telah di sambut teriakan yang memekakan dari Baekhyun.

"Wae?." Tanya Luhan malas sambil menaruh tasnya di bangku yang ada di depan sahabatnya itu

"Kau kenapa Lu kau terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini ." Tanya Do penuh selidik yang melihat raut wajah Luhan begitu suram

"Iya Lu apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan

"Arghh.. kalian sudah tau bukan rencana appa ku akan menikah lagi. Dan appaku benar-benar akan melakukan itu.." Luhan hanya mampu tertunduk lesu

"Oh Lu bukankah kau berkata pada kami calon eomma tirimu itu memiliku dua orang anak. Dan dirimu mengingatkan ku pada sosok Cinderella yang lemah di siksa oleh ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya." Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan

"Ne Lu kau juga harus kuat dan bersabar jika kau memang benar di siksa bukankah nanti akan ada pangeran yang akan menolongmu.." Do tersenyum dengan polosnya membuat Luhan menatap malas kedua temannya itu

.

.

1 Minggu Kemudian

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Luhan duduk menyaksikan appanya sibuk berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya sambil mengenalkan istrinya yang bermata panda itu.

'Cih menyebalkan' pikir Luhan menatap sinis dua orang namja di sebrang sana. Ya mereka telah resmi menjadi saudara tiri seorang Wu Luhan

.

"Nah Luhan kau akurlah terhadap kedua saudaramu okey.. appa akan bersenang-senang selama dua minggu ini dengan eommamu yang manis ini.." ucap appa Luhan. Kris Wu

Luhan hanya menatap sinis kepergian appanya.

'Aku Wu Luhan takkan menjadi Cinderella yang lemah dan tertindas seperti dongeng menyedihkan itu. Huh' Batin Luhan melirik dua saudara tirinya yang menurut Luhan mereka itu aneh. Kembar yang sama sekali tak ada kemiripan. Yang satu berkulit tan, suka cengengesan dan yang satu lagi berkulit pucat, berwajah datar. Sungguh sebuah ironi

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya berhadapan dengan dua namja tampan

"Ok baiklah kalian berdua terserah mau pilih kamar yang mana yang kiri atau yang kanan terserah. Yang pasti jika perlu sesuatu jangan ganggu aku kalian bisa cari sendiri bukan. Intinya jangan pernah mengusik hidupku." Ucap Luhan ketus.

Kai namja tan itupun langsung bergegas kekamar sebelah kiri dan Sehun namja berkulit pucat ia hanya diam menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu.." tanya Luhan malas melihat Sehun

"..." namja berkulit pucat itu tetap diam hingga membuat Luhan kesal

"Aishh. Kau ini manja sekali.." geram Luhan membuka pintu dan menyeret masuk koper Sehun. Dan Sehun melangkah masuk mengkuti Luhan.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya memandang intens butt sexy Luhan.

"Ehmm." Luhan berdehem. Sehun yang sedang melamunkan yang ' ' tentang Luhan pun terkaget. Membuat mata keduanya saling bertemu. Membuat pipi Luhan terasa memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Luhan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun menampakkan senyum miringnya.

.

Senyum miring itu. Wu Luhan jangan sampai kau terpesona olehnya. Dia SEHUN! namja dengan sejuta pesona dengan gangguan mental. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapmu nanti..

TBC^^


End file.
